


The Lightning-Fast Shake-Your-Ass Snippet

by Ride_Forever



Category: due South
Genre: "undercover at a dance club" cliche, Community: fan_flashworks, Gen, ds_snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-10
Updated: 2012-09-10
Packaged: 2017-11-14 00:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/509192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ride_Forever/pseuds/Ride_Forever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>God must want Fraser to shake his ass...because seeing that happen is giving onlookers a religious experience.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Lightning-Fast Shake-Your-Ass Snippet

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the fan_flashworks "cliche challenge" ("undercover at a dance club" cliche) and towards the fan_flashworks "Lightning Streak Achievement Badge" for having been written in less than an hour (and with less than 45 minutes 'til the comm deadline, so unbeta'ed). Also, towards the "Cross-Pollinator Achievement Badge," written for the current dS_snippets challenge to write 300 words or less that incorporate some or all of the following prompts (and I did all) : "jazz, tap, hip-hop, modern, God wants you to shake your ass".

Fraser sure took it to heart, what I said that time he was singing back-up for the country-western singer chick, when I said he "danced like a stick" and I said "c'mon, Fraser, do something, move"...'cause when the Lieu gave us this undercover gig at the dance club, Fraser went and did WAY TOO MUCH homework for it, and now he's showin' it all off on the dance floor, makin' like "the history of dance" : folk, ballet, jazz, tap, hip-hop...ancient stuff to modern stuff...and he's doin' it without a dance-partner and gettin' quite an audience. That "gettin' the audience" would be a good thing if I had my mind totally on my job here, like easier to stay unnoticed while he's distracting 'em and I'm checking out the scene...our usual "one-two punch, he sets 'em up, I knock 'em down"...but there's these too-appreciative remarks I'm hearin' from some of the onlookers and that's distracting ME...makes me wanna kick 'em in the head and haul Frase outta here before he gets hit on by someone like the dude who just said "God must want that guy to shake his ass...I'm having a religious experience watching it".


End file.
